The Smartest Pony
The Smartest Pony is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Yuna won the School of Friendship Spelling Bee, Susie was extremely jealous of her. She wanted to pay Yuna out and even got both herself and Yuna into a lot of trouble. The Arrival of the Newcomers/Showing the new students around the school One day, Gabby, Thorax, Rose, Ember, Artie, Prince Rutherford, Yakmina, Stellar Fog, Flower Stone, and Moonbeam brought Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl to the School of Friendship to try out with Yuna and her friends in class. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna showed her new friends how K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88, she and her friends even showed them around the school. One night at the School of Friendship Spelling Bee/Yuna won the 1st place trophy That night, Gyro Gearloose was hosting the School of Friendship Spelling Bee. Then, Princess Yuna, Blossom, Susie, Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper Pines, Wrencher, Thunder Spectrum, and Cheesy Cracker were competing it at last. At last, Yuna won he 1st place trophy which made Susie very jealous of her. The next day/The Test was about to begin at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School The next day, Yuna and her friends started the test at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Susie's plan to get back at Yuna/Busted by Preston/Yuna and Susie in detention So, Susie has a plan to get back at Yuna for being a better student in any school. Then, Yuna and Susie fights like Woody and Buzz fighting at the Gas Station. But all of a sudden, Preston caught them fighting as he brought them to detention. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Luna gets a call from Principal Handscrabble and she went off to pickup Yuna and Gallus became annoyed with his own daughter being a bad student at the schools. Owing each other an apology/Working together at the test/Test Complete once again Back in detention, Yuna and Susie apologized to each other. Just then, Luna arrives to pick up Yuna as well as Gallus and Gabby took Susie home. The next day, Susie finally got the Harmony Elements test finished. Twilight was impressed with Yuna and Susie and gave them extra credit. The episode ends with Yuna and her friends welcomed their new friends. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Susie, Mothina, Prince Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl. *Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl will attend the School of Friendship for the very first time ever. *Princess Yuna will show Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl around Equestria, the School of Friendship, the Golden Oaks Library, Disneyland aka the World of Disney and the other worlds. *Princess Yuna and her friends will show the Journals (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13) to Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl and explains to them all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R.. *Yuna will introduce Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl to the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken), the Chima Heroes, Princess Harumi (aka the Lady Iron Dragon), Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Tyrone, the Dipper clones, X-PO and K.I.T.T. at the Golden Oak Library. *Yuna will show Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl the Mighty Bus and how K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 (from the Steven Spielberg movie, Ready Player One). *The School of Friendship will have the Spelling Bee and the competitors will be Princess Yuna, Blossom, Susie, Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper Pines, Wrencher, Thunder Spectrum and Cheesy Cracker. *Susie will be extremely jealous of Yuna after winning the Spelling Bee. *The School of Friendship Spelling Bee will have the spelling words: Beagle, Gravy, Racecar, Cat, Dog, Disney, Popcorn, Firework, Books, Alicorn, Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth Pony and Roadblock. *Yuna will win the Spelling Bee because she was the way smartest alicorn filly ever just like Jimmy Neutron, Bobert, Blossom, Dr. Fox and Dexter. *The history test will have the histories of Equestria, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Hogwarts Castle, RMS Titanic, Atlantis, Canterlot, Equinelantis and DeLorean Time Machine. *A reference from Toy Story was made when Yuna and Susie fights just like Woody and Buzz fights at the Dinoco Gas Station before gets left behind. *Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette and Cloud Swirl will join Yuna's company in the end of this episode. Songs and Music Score # Transcript *The Smartest Pony (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225